


Gordon, I'm Horny

by Shiptosting (Ursula_Cat)



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, This is my first fic I'm posting on ao3 so help me out if I need more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula_Cat/pseuds/Shiptosting
Summary: Gordon performs fellatio on Dr. Coomer and Bubby.
Relationships: Bubby / Gordon Freeman, Dr. Coomer / Gordon Freeman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	Gordon, I'm Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Was anyone else kinda inspired when Gordon was telling the science team to use the hole one at a time?
> 
> I owe nsfw hlvrai twitter my life. If you see a shiptosting following you that’s me.
> 
> A lot of people have posted Explicit-rated hlvrai fanfiction before me. I’m using the same explanation as them. My interpretation is that the crew don’t want to read it but its existence is okay. I will remove/lock this if necessary.

At first, Gordon wasn’t sure he heard Dr. Coomer correctly. "Dr. Coomer, did you just say you were… hungry?"

Dr. Coomer turned to look directly at Gordon and simply said, "No."

Gordon waited for an explanation, but as he realized it wasn’t coming, he asked, "Could you repeat it at least?"

"Gordon, I’m horny," said Dr. Coomer a second time.

Gordon held his head in his hands. "Geez, you guys have a whole system of needs, don’t you?"

"Gordon, if you bring all of my need meters down to zero you will get a Steam Achievement!" Dr. Coomer announced.

"I do want that achievement though." Gordon considered his surroundings and his options. The room they ducked into had crates of differing sizes. The last he checked, Tommy and Bubby were in the last room, struggling to get up the ladder puzzle. At the rate they were going, he and Dr. Coomer had some time to themselves. Gordon leaned back on one of the crates. "Fuck it, what do you want me to do? Jerk you off or something?"

"Yes, please," said the scientist, standing still. Gordon laughed and waved him over. He wasted no time undoing Dr. Coomer’s slacks and pulling out his quickly hardening dick. This should be easy. He gripped the base with his still-attached right hand and gave a pump. There wasn’t much sensation through the HEV suit gloves. Two pumps. He’d try to pull them off if he didn’t remember every time he tried to and failed.

As he lost count, Gordon asked, "So how am I doing, is this good?"

"My cum meter is at one percent!" Dr. Coomer said in his normal cheery voice.

"ONE PERCENT? There has to be a way to speed this up."

Gordon racked his brain. What could possibly make someone cum faster than a dry handjob? Well, his mouth was pretty wet. As the thought crossed his mind, he felt stupid for not realizing it until then. "Do you mind if I change things up a bit?"

Dr. Coomer let Gordon push him so that he was sitting on the box with Gordon crouching between his legs. Gordon looked nervously at the cock in front of him. He’d been jerking it before but this time, the shape mattered. It was pretty standard, it curved downward slightly and was a bit on the short side, which was fine by him.

"Would you like instructions on how to perform safe oral sex?"

Gordon nearly jumped at this. Sure he was taking his time but he didn’t need a tutorial. "I think I know how to suck a goddamn dick."

As soon as the tip passed his lips, he regretted lying. This was a difficult process and he had no experience with it. Strong masculine hands pressed to the sides of his face, gently adjusting the angles of his head and jaw. Gordon looked up at Dr. Coomers face. The normally expressionless doctor had a soft smile and passion in his eyes.

Gordon bobbed his head forward. A breathy "That’s good, Gordon" gave him all the confidence he needed to make his movements into a steady pattern.

Dr. Coomer certainly seemed to be enjoying it if his canned "Augh"s, "Oh"s, "Yes"s, and "Like that"s were anything to go by.

Dr. Coomer came with a shout, filling Gordon’s mouth with cum. Gordon had to struggle to swallow it all, so much so that he barely registered footsteps and the door opening.

"What’s going on here?" Bubby seemed to be a bit surprised at the sight of Gordon sitting at the feet of Dr. Coomer, both appearing very out of breath, and one wiping the excessive drool from his face. But the surprise in Bubby’s voice was nothing compared to Tommy’s with his eyes wide open and his hands covering his mouth.

"Gordon's head game is phenomenal!" Gordon considered arguing, but settled on taking the compliment.

"Oh? Little science bitch is sucking us off?" It sounded like Bubby was trying to bully him, but his face betrayed a sense of hopefulness.

"Sure, why not? It feels like I gotta do everything for you guys," Gordon jokingly complained. He considered the third scientist. "Hey Tommy! You wanna get in on this too?"

By this point, Tommy was no longer shocked. "I-I'm fine Mr. Freeman, but you guys have fun. I think I saw the glow of a vending machine up ahead."

"Tommy, would you be a dear and pick us up some sodas?"

"Can do, Dr. Coomer!" Tommy walked off with purpose.

By the time Gordon turned his focus back to Bubby, he already had his dick out. It was a bit bigger than Dr. Coomer’s and had a piercing at the front and bottom of the head that Gordon didn’t know the name of. "Christ, there’s nothing expected about you, is there?" he asked, jerking Bubby’s cock.

Bubby stroked Gordon’s hair, reaching for his ponytail. Gordon felt his head being pulled back and moaned at the ceiling.

"You like that?" Bubby asked.

Gordon looked away, surprisingly bashful for a man who had just cried out a few inches from another guy’s junk. "N-no, that can’t be right," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"I think he loves it!" Gordon bursted out laughing at Dr. Coomer’s read of the situation, resting his head on Bubby’s thigh.

Bubby tangled his hand in Gordon’s hair and nudged him towards his member. Gordon eagerly took it into his mouth and slid forward, moaning around him when he got far enough that his hair was getting pulled. Bubby started pulling at his hair in a rhythm that Gordon easily followed.

"Yes, Yes!" Bubby matched his moans, "Raise the bar!"

Gordon smacked away the hand in his hair and moved his head as far as he could go, swallowing the tip. He could hear Dr. Coomer saying, "Impressive technique, Gordon!" and "Hold on, Gordon, I’m going to-" from Bubby, giving him the strength to hold on just a little bit more…

And he could feel Bubby twitch in his mouth as cum shot down his throat. But no matter how determined he was, he simply couldn’t hold it any longer. He pulled back slightly, but as he was unable to breathe hard enough through his nose, he pulled back the rest of the way and gasped for air.

"Look out, Gordon!" Bubby managed to say right before cum hit his glasses and his cheek.

He wanted to wipe that off with the back of his arm, before remembering the arm plates on his suit weren’t really designed for absorption. But before he could try to figure out an alternative, Dr. Coomer was by his side with a handkerchief dabbing his face.

"Thanks Dr. Coomer," Gordon said, his voice rough. He spent some time cleaning his glasses before seeing Bubby’s lab coat on the floor.

Bubby picked up the coat and draped it over Gordon’s shoulders. "Congratulations," Dr. Coomer announced, "You unlocked Lab Coat HEV Suit."

Gordon got up, his legs getting tired of kneeling, and sat on a nearby box.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" called Bubby. And in walked Tommy with a soda in his left and right hand. Bubby sounded a bit disappointed. "I guess there weren’t that many sodas."

"I found Benrey while I was out," Tommy explained, handing Gordon one of the sodas, "I got him to carry the rest."

Benrey came in after him with a comedic amount of cans. After all but dropping the rest, he looked to the science team and said, "Yo I heard there was freaky shit going on here."

Gordon laughed. "Sorry Benrey, you missed your window."

Dr. Coomer reached for one of the sodas. "You’ll just have to wait until another time."

"What the fuck that isn’t fairrrr-uh!" Benrey whined, before opening a soda which foamed over in his hand.


End file.
